Death Bed
by FFFFFF Rabbit
Summary: This is LxLight. It's pretty sadistic. Only read if you are into slight necrophilia. Hope you don't mind. First entry. Please read. I find it good. One shot. Completed


Light sat at his desk, leaning back in his chair. The back of it was firmly pressed against the wall, marks on the carpet made it evident that he had pushed it back to make it even. He was reading a book, his feet propped up on the desk, one crossed over the other. He had his lamp on, but not his over head light. The room was oddly dark, even though the TV was on, but the sound was muted. He slowly flipped the page, hearing a knock at his front door. He sighed, placing the book face down on his desk. He wasn't expecting a visitor today...

He opened his door and walked down the stairs, wondering who would be at his house at this time. He opened the door slowly, peering out of the edge. L. That's who it was. L. Light couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He opened the door all the way and allowed the detective to walk inside. He closed the door slowly, locking it as it was before.

"What brings you here, Ryuzaki?" Light asked as he turned away from the door.

"Just, checking up on you..." L replied. "I can never be too sure of what you are up to. I still haven't proven that you are or are not Kira."

Light sighed again, that's the only reason the detective ever came by. He should have known. There was really no point in asking that question, he always got the same answer.

He stared at L as he looked around his house, looking for anything that would prove his investigations correct. Light thought of how much he wanted to touch him... How much he wanted to see more of him than he saw at this moment in time. He slowly undressed him with his eyes, wondering if his fantasies about him were correct. He smiled lightly as he watched L, but the smile faded as L turned and looked at him.

"What are you looking at, Light-kun?" L asked.

"Nothing, Ryuzaki, nothing," Light replied and began to walk up the stairs to his room.

As he walked up the stairs, he remember how much he despised this man as well. All the power he had and how he wouldn't leave him alone about being Kira. He wanted the detective that followed him up to his room, but he also despised him.

Light opened the door, but didn't close it because he knew L would want to come in there and look around. He sighed as he sat back down in his chair and leaned back in it again. He grabbed the book off the desk and slowly flipped it around to where he could read it again. He forgot where he was and skimmed over the page. When he found where he was before, he leaned all the way back in the chair so that the back of it was on the wall, as it was before L got there.

L walked through the door and saw him sitting there. He looked at the book Light was reading and then around the room. He walked over to Light;s desk and flipped through some paper that looked like they could be suspicious. He shrugged it off when they looked normal. He put his hands in his pockets and looked around the room, even at the ceiling.

Light looked up at him, over the top of his book. The fantasies came back to him as he realized L had closed the door. He put the book back down on the desk and stood.

"What are you doing, Light-kun?" L asked as he saw him get up. He didn't even turn to look at him, his back was facing him. He just knew Light had gotten up because of the noises.

"Ryuzaki..." Light said as he walked closer to L. "Turn around..."

L turned around, a little surprised that Light was so close. Light stretched his hand out and touched L's face lightly and moved his fingers down to his neck.

"What...Are you doing, Light-kun...?" L asked again, moving a little away from him.

"Let me have you," Light said and moved closer to him still.

Light leaned forward and placed his lips against L's. L tried to move away, but as Light put his hand behind his head and he made the kiss a bit more passionate, he found himself actually kissing him back. Light was pleased he didn't fight him that much. He leaned forward, pressing himself against the detective that stood before him. He pulled away, but only long enough to take a shallow breath. He leaned forward again, kissing L once more. He kept himself from smiling when L opened his mouth to allow entrance. Their tongues faught for dominance, but it was easy for Light to win. He started walking forward, pushing L with him towards the bed.

L fell backwards onto the bed, the kiss broken only until Light crawled slowly on top of him and started it back. He moved away from L's mouth and moved down to his neck, kissing, licking, sucking, and biting on the pale skin revealed when L titled his head back. Small moans and gasps were rewarded to his motions. He enjoyed every second of it, and he knew his detective did too. After a few minutes of playing with his neck, pulled L's shirt off and moved down to his collar bone and chest. He kept his pace as he slowly moved down L's stomach, leaving small trails of hot breath as he went. He got down to L's pants and quickly removed them, seeing what all of his foreplay had gotten him.

Light let a small smirk spread over his face as he leaned down to take him in his mouth. He saw L's body quiver. He knew he was thinking about it. Right before he was inches away from taking him between his lips, he moved his face back up to L's. He kissed him, hard on the mouth and proceeded to grind their hips together. He took the liberty of tasting L's mouth once more when a moan was let out as their hips met. Light decided to stop teasing him and he moved back down to L's chest and stomach, trailing kisses down as he went. He looked back up at L's face when he got down to his erection. He slowly licked the tip, just to see what L would do. Light held his hips down so he would not thrust upwards. He felt the resistance, seeing that L was going to do just that. Light covered the tip with his mouth and sucked on it. L moaned, wanting more. Light felt his hips trying to move upward, but his hands kept them down. Light slowly took more and more into his mouth, sucking harder with the more he had in his mouth.

L's moans grew louder and louder, the closer he was to coming. Light continued his work, enjoying every sound he got from his detective. L finally came into Light's mouth and he swallowed every bit he could. L lay there, panting as Light's hands moved off of his hips and he pulled his mouth away from him. Light moved back up L's face, kissing him again. L could taste himself as Light shoved his tongue into his mouth. Light looked over at his table as they were locked in the kiss. He saw a knife on the table. Light grabbed the knife and pulled away from the kiss. He flipped L over onto his stomach and lightly put the knife in his own teeth. He was sure not to make any noise with it. Light pulled all of his own clothing off. He looked down at L, to make sure he wasn't looking at him. He didn't want him to see the knife.

He was sure L hadn't seen it and he slowly slid a finger inside of L. L's body tensed up as Light moved it back and forth, adding another finger as L relaxed a little. He got it up to three fingers and decided it was enough, besides the fact that he could take it anymore. He pulled his fingers out of L and took the knife out of his mouth. He placed it to the side and put the tip of his erection right before L's entrance.

"Are you ready, Ryuzaki?" Light whispered as he positioned himself.

L just nodded and as soon as Light saw that, he pushed himself into him. L's fists grabbed the sheets and he clenched his teeth. It hurt a bit more than he had expected. Light left himself in, letting L get used to the feeling. When L's muscles began to relax, he started to move himself in and out. It hurt at first, but then L began to moan, as Light hit his prostate. The moan was what Light was waiting for. He hit the same spot, repeatedly, winning a moan each time.

Light's hand slowly went back over to the knife he had gotten earlier. His pace didn't change either. He wrapped his fingers around the handle and put his other hand in L's hair. He pulled L's head back and put the knife to his throat, still moving in and out of him. He pressed the blade firmly against L's neck and dragged it across... Blood spilling out on the sheets. L's moans stopped and a gasp escaped his lips. That was all that was allowed before Light dropped the knife and placed his lips against L's one last time. Then he put his hand over his mouth and continued moving in and out of him. He felt L stop struggling and moved his hand off of his mouth.

He didn't pull out of him. He enjoyed this too much. He kept moving inside of him, the warmness still there like what he had just done didn't happen. Light came inside of him, the pleasure causing him to close his eyes. He stayed inside of L though, still hard from the realization of what he had done. The fact that he had killed L, turned him on more than the noises L had made when he was alive. Light started to move in and out of him again, harder this time since there was no voice to tell him not to. He enjoyed this more, holding L's hips in his hands. He thrust in and out of him, he knew his climax would be even better this time. He came inside of L for the second time that night, not being able to hold back the moan that escaped his lips. He reluctantly pulled out of him, slowly standing off of his bed.

He walked to the bathroom and cleaned himself off. He put his clothing back on and took one last glance at L. "What a lovely death bed," he whispered as he grabbed the keys off his desk and walked out, knocking the book he had been reading earlier onto the floor.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Send me a review if you have the time. ;; This isn't my first fanfic I've ever written, it's just the first I have ever put on here. xD Yes. I know. I'm a sicko. D: This was something me and a friend talked about. She loved it. That makes her a sicko too.  
**


End file.
